


It's About to be Legendary

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Eileen Leahy Lives, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Supernatural Trope Celebration Halloween Edition (Supernatural & Supernatural RPF), Talking, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "I don't want to kill a human!" Luna hissed, her whisper carrying softly so only her boyfriend could hear her. "If you mess up, you'll bring down hunters upon the pack." She whimpered. "You could bring the Winchesters upon us."Apollo stood up and turned around, his shoulders squaring out as he attempted to intimidate Luna into following his lead. "First of all, I'm not going going to fuck up, Lu. Have a little faith in your boyfriend. Second, the Winchesters are a myth. An urban legend. Something our parents tell us to make sure we follow Pack Law."





	It's About to be Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, a midweek Gen fic? Written for Halloween? Hell yeah!
> 
> Written for the Supernatural Trope Celebration: Halloween Edition, I went with the theme of Urban Legends.
> 
> We know of the things that go bump in the night, but what are they afraid of?
> 
> Thanks to casgirlsam for the beta. 😘
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

"Pol?" 

"What, Lu?"

The teenage female looked around, staying further back in the treeline. "I really just want to grab a deer and be done with this." She ran her fingers through her long black locks and watched as her boyfriend moved closer to the edge of the woods. "It's not even nighttime."

"You want to prove you're just another bitch in the Pack, that's fine. But I need to do better than my brothers, do better than my pops." Apollo stopped and sniffed the air. "It's only one guy. No one's going to miss him."

"I don't want to kill a human!" Luna hissed, her whisper carrying softly so only her boyfriend could hear her. "If you mess up, you'll bring down hunters upon the pack." She whimpered. "You could bring the Winchesters upon us."

Apollo stood up and turned around, his shoulders squaring out as he attempted to intimidate Luna into following his lead. "First of all, I'm not going going to fuck up, Lu. Have a little faith in your boyfriend. Second, the Winchesters are a myth. An urban legend. Something our parents tell us to make sure we follow Pack Law."

"Which you're about to break!"

"Hobos are allowed," Apollo growled, his hand raised as though he was prepared to strike Luna down where she stood. "That's what Ares did, That's what our father did. That's what our grandfather did." He lowered his hand. "I will prove I'm the best option to take over the pack and do the same as they did."

Luna shook her head. "You can't prove that human is a drifter. He could very well be missed."

"Are you going to help me or not, Luna?"

"No. This isn't right." Luna started to slink back into the deeper wood when Apollo grabbed her wrist. "Let me go! Please, Pol!"

The male teen held on tightly to Luna's wrist, dragging her behind him as he pulled her against his body. "No girlfriend of mine is wimping out and just catching a deer. We'll get this guy and then go find one for you. There's always hobos down at the tracks."

"I'm not you!" Luna cried out, struggling to escape.

"Everything okay over here?"

A new voice caused both Luna and Apollo to snap to attention. Apollo leaned into Luna's ear and whispered, "Well, now we have to kill him, don't we?" He loosened his grip and turned around to face the man he had targeted. "Yes, sir. Everything is just fine. We got a little turned around on the way back to our tent." Apollo offered a toothy grin. "You know chicks. Think they have a superior sense of direction."

"You know," The stranger's moss green eyes flicked over to Luna as the corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk. "They normally do. Usually smarter than us too." He winked at Luna.

Apollo squared his shoulders again. "You got a point, old man?"

"Seriously, with the 'old man?' I'm only 40." He reached into his pocket, pulling out an object and tossing it to the teenagers. Apollo grabbed it out of reflex before hissing and dropping it. The man nodded, his eyebrows raising, betraying that he knew that was going to happen. He looked at Luna. "That's going hurt you too if you pick it up, isn't it?"

Luna nodded, too afraid to speak.

"All offense to your boyfriend here, but you seem like the smart one. You two responsible for the string of people missing their hearts?"

"I don't eat humans!" Luna said quickly and loudly, as she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Didn't think you did." The man tilted his head to the right, his mouth flattening into a straight line before he spoke again. "I noticed she didn't jump to your defense. You look like a whelp, though. I doubt you killed all those people."

Apollo growled. "You don't know shit."

"I know how to speak loud enough, so a Were doesn't hear themselves get surrounded."

Luna and Apollo whipped around, realizing there were three other hunters - two males and a female - surrounding them. Luna threw her hands up. "Please! Majority of our Pack just wants to live in peace. We have our own farms. We only go after livestock. Please!"

"He doesn't." A hunter with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes pointed at Apollo. "I heard everything he said."

"This was a trap!?" Apollo spat at the ground. "And you call us filthy animals."

"No, we really don't. We have plenty of cryptids that we get along with." The tall, male hunter quipped. His hands were moving in a weird pattern, confusing Luna. "We got word that there were a string of murders that all had one thing in common. The victims were missing their hearts."

"Textbook werewolf." The female hunter spoke up. "Our Werewolf contact actually is the one who turned you guys in."

"We'll have to make sure he knows it's a pack, though." Green eyes spoke up again. "He swore it was only one."

"Ares," Apollo spoke up. "It has to be." He looked at Luna. "Look, I know what I said, but I'm not letting the pack go down for my brother's idiocy."

Luna crossed her arms over her chest. "Could also be your father."

"Pop's a dick, but he wouldn't do anything to bring hunters down on us." Apollo's comment brought a laugh from the three male hunters. "What are you laughing at?"

"Asshole fathers go across the species, kiddo." Green eyes crossed his arms over his chest. "Why were you hunting a human?"

"Rite of passage. To be a full member of the clan, at 16, you have to go on a solo hunt."

"Your girlfriend doesn't want to hurt a human." The tall hunter reminded Apollo.

Apollo growled. "I don't actually want to either." When Luna scoffed, he let his shoulders fall. "I need to prove I'm better than Ares to take over the Pack. Ever since he brought home his kill a year and a half ago, he's changed. And now look. He's brought hunters down on us."

"Dean?" The tall hunter looked at green eyes. "That's when the first one went missing."

"Dean?" Luna looked at Apollo before looking at the green-eyed man. She eyed him up and down before turning back to the tall hunter. "Please tell me that's a coincidence, and that your name isn't Sam."

"Luna, the Winchesters aren't real."

"They're very much real," Blue-eyes spoke up again. "You're surrounded by them."

"That makes you…" Luna stepped back, stumbling over her feet and fell to the ground. "Castiel?"

Apollo rolled his eyes and offered his hand down, which Luna ignored. "If they were the Winchesters, we would have been dead ten minutes ago."

"If you're going by the old days, it's more like Dean wouldn't have even said hello." The female spoke, her eyes flicking back and forth between the pair of werewolves and Sam.

It dawned on Luna, causing her to cradle her forehead in her palm. Sam's weird hand movements were sign language. That meant, "You're Eileen. Apollo, no, they're very much real. A little known fact is that Eileen is deaf. Sam is using sign language to translate."

"Really, they believe us, 'cause of you?" Dean put his hands on his hips and scoffed. "Not the fact that Sammy here's a freaking tree or that Cas has the bluest eyes to ever blue and can smite them where they stand. But because you talk with your hands."

"Read this, Dean." Eileen held up her middle finger, causing Sam and Cas to laugh. She moved forward and held her hand down to Luna. "We don't shoot first. At least not anymore."

Cas nodded. "We have the blood of many good people on our hands. We owe it to them to change our ways and make sure we're only killing the actual bad guys."

"And the jury's still out on you… Pole?" Dean inquired, his face scrunching up around the name.

"Apollo. Luna calls me Pol for short." He eyed up Dean before looking around at the rest of the hunters. "Why haven't you killed us?"

"We don't kill kids," Sam stated plainly. "Not unless they try to kill us first."

"But the legends–"

"Weren't you just telling Luna we don't exist?" Dean reminded Apollo. "Learn to do your research."

"So, what are you going to do to us?" Luna questioned, edging closer to Apollo. She grabbed his hand of her own accord and squeezed it tightly.

"Relax, kid." Dean winked, throwing his arm over Cas' shoulder as the angel came and stood next to him. 

Apollo looked back and forth between the two men then looked at Sam and Eileen. "How can we relax? Four hunters, we thought of as bogeymen, are real, in our Pack's territory because of my brother–"

"–Or your father."

"Hush Luna, it's Ares." Apollo chided. "Because a rogue member of the Pack is killing enough humans to grab your attention.

Sam chuckled. "So, it sounds like you have a problem."

Both Apollo and Luna nodded fervently.

"Well, then." Dean unwrapped his arm from around Cas' shoulder and brought his hands together in a booming clap. "We're the Winchesters. We're here to help."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
